heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-03-04. Kendra, This for being gay?, by Eve4000
Eve4000, 3/4/2004 2:15 AM :This is the saddest thing I have ever read, ever. Read it: Kendra I found this a while ago but I still feel troubled. Do you think this is fair? This brutality? Would you do this or have a friend that would do this? No matter what you say, please place your comment. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 3/30/2004 1:01 AM :piggybackduck1, it sickens me too, but there's nothing really anyone can do about it. It's like trying to get the cheerleaders to wear longer skirt. It's not gonna happen. ---- ralph_flying_high, 3/30/2004 1:21 AM :Everyone This is the Hey Arnold forum... Why is there such haterid for Gays? Burn in Hell? I am not gay but I feel that we should love each other no matter what... Besides there is too much fighting and hatrid going on... PBD you need to shut up! I really can't believe the hateful words that you have printed here... One question do you hate Elton John bacause he is gay? I don't... In an interview, he once stated that he tried to kill himself because of the way he feels toward other guys... I feel that took a lot of guts to come out publicly! I like the guy for being honest and for the wonderful music that has made many movies and many childhod memories for me... If you hate gays then take that junk to some other forums that talk about stuff like that.... Now that I said my beef on this, can we please get back to talking about Arnold???? ---- Phoebe, 3/30/2004 2:00 AM :This came about from Simmons being homosexual and again, there's nothing wrong with that. So long as he's not checking out the kids, I think there's nothing wrong with it. I think that Bartlett is very brave to admit that of a character in one of his productions. He deserves something for that alone. There are few cartoon or anime producers who admit to a character being thus. And, personally, I adore Simmons! I wish I had a teacher like him! In a message dated 3/29/04 7:29:57 PM Central Standard Time, PPamJo2@cs.com writes: > > Everyone This is the Hey Arnold forum... Why is there such haterid for Gays? > Burn in Hell? I am not gay but I feel that we should love each other no > matter what... Besides there is too much fighting and hatrid going on... PBD > you need to shut up! I really can't believe the hateful words that you have > printed here... > > One question do you hate Elton John bacause he is gay? I don't... In an > interview, he once stated that he tried to kill himself because of the way he > feels toward other guys... I feel that took a lot of guts to come out > publicly! I like the guy for being honest and for the wonderful music that > has made many movies and many childhod memories for me... > > If you hate gays then take that junk to some other forums that talk about > stuff like that.... Now that I said my beef on this, can we please get back > to talking about Arnold???? ---- Sent: 3/30/2004 2:11 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 3/30/2004 2:14 AM :This all started because someone had simply stated that Mr. Simmons was/is homo, so lets leave it at that. I don't like receving e-mails about how much you hate/don't hate/don't care homo people. so just shut the fuck up. ---- hannah_kraft1, 3/30/2004 3:49 AM :people shoud be posting their own lives to their friends not to the whole damn world. _________________________________________________________________ Free up your inbox with MSN Hotmail Extra Storage. Multiple plans available. http://join.msn.com/?pgmarket=en-us&page=hotmail/es2&ST=1/go/onm00200362ave/direct/01/ ---- ralph_flying_high, 3/30/2004 4:07 AM :PBD... Shut up !!! You started this... So what if mr Simmons is gay... I think that Creg was trying to prove a point here... Wether we are White, blind , black, or gay... It shows that we can get along together... are you pissed that Elton John was being honest with the world? At least he did not do something as stupid as to try and expose himself in a public restroom like George Michael did... After that happened his career crashed... Some of these people are well aware of the taunts and stupid slurs uttered by people like you... I just wish that you would take your slurd agienst gays and get the F out of here.. Now I agree with Neptunes.. Lets shut the hell up before the moderator boots our asses out of here... ---- hannah_kraft1, 3/30/2004 4:20 AM :Im not talking about mr. simmons! Im not racist! I hate homos! Get of my back u sick bastard! _________________________________________________________________ MSN Toolbar provides one-click access to Hotmail from any Web page – FREE download! http://toolbar.msn.com/go/onm00200413ave/direct/01/ ---- Phoebe, 3/30/2004 12:22 PM :Sorry 'bout those posts-- sent them earlier and now they're coming in... ~*CT*~ ---- Eve4000, 3/30/2004 1:43 PM :WOULD YOU ALL STOP BEING SO DAMN HATEFUL!?!?!?! Gosh, this is not, and I repeat, not what I intended by posting this whole friggin topic! Sure, you may think that hoomosexuality is not right. But does that mean that you have to be cruel to them? Shouting "I hate homos! Get of my back u sick bastard!" is just about as bad as what the others did. ---- Violina3791, 3/30/2004 3:29 PM :I'm so sorry... I just cannot believe it when I read this things. You truly think that? I'm so upset... come on we are on 2004.... it sounds like it is Medieval and we have to be burn like witches and say that the earth is plane just because someone had that idea.... Thanks to all of you that respect this... taking medication..buf... pretend to have children? That's just what you pretend when you fall in love with someone? That's too sad... buf SJF is so right, this is a Hey Arnold Forum, and I should stop posting things about it, people who understands me, you are welcome, and who not... well just go on, I cannot change, and I don't wanna change the mind of anyone, I was just trying to show you all how it could be if we'll be more openly on our minds. Thanks again to you Phoebe, you are great. And the other people who thinks that, or just respects it, you are so wonderful for understand that someone has to follow what his or her heart tell. Thank you, be loved and love! ---- PicRaider, 3/31/2004 1:16 AM :You hate homos? What's with all the hate? This conversation started because of a story about hate! Hate is all around us all the time. Just look at me. My dad almost died near the Twin Towers because the Iraquis HATE us! I don't think I want to hear anymore hate. If you want someone to burn in hell, then let those Iraquis burn, at least they did something to deserve it! You are free to beleive what you want, but to say you hate someone just because they don't have the same sex style as you has got to be the dumbest thing I 've ever heard. It's just like when my sister says she hates someone in school because they're not cool enough. ---- Eve4000, 3/31/2004 3:15 AM :It's ok, Violina3791, u just saying your thoughts. ---- ralph_flying_high, 3/31/2004 4:21 AM :PDB.. Tell us... If someone in your family was a homo.. Would you hate them just as much? You must be one lonely soul out there ... Do you think that these people like the way they are? Some of them have it really hard... If you are calling me a sick basterd I really don't care what you think of me, but I have gotten my fill of this... If you hate people like this take it out of here and don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way out... As to the Iraques.. They were brainwashed by Saddam... The changes that they are going through are going to take some time... I just hope that peace will come soon... ---- Megabot_040, 3/31/2004 6:23 AM : Here's my 2 cents on the "Gay or not Gay" issue: Stop the hating. Make love, not war. If someone wants to be gay, let them be gay. Ladda ner MSN Messenger - Ett perfekt sätt att umgås här Klicka här